Sick Bug
by Yogiplier
Summary: Bob isn't feeling so well


Sunstreaker rebooted out of recharge to the sound of shuffling and chirping. He groaned and rolled onto his side, facing the wall that his berth was against, and tried to settle back into recharge.

The noise continued, keeping him from his much needed recharge.

He rolled onto his back with a long sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any recharge while the noise continued.

He smacked his palm down onto the birth, making a loud smack and causing the noises to stop.

He started to relax and go back into recharge, but as soon as he relaxed completely, the noise continued louder than before.

"Bob!" Sunstreaker said in his commanding tone. When his pet didn't listen, Sunstreaker sighed and rolled to lay on his stomach near the edge of the berth and let his servo hang down over the edge. After waiting a few moments Sunstreaker heard his pet shuffle toward him and stopped making the previous noises.

When his pet's head pushed against his servo he was surprised at just how warm Bob felt. "Bob? You feeling okay?"

His bug tittered and weakly rubbed his head into Sunstreaker's palm.

Sunstreaker rolled off the berth to sit on the floor and gently pulled Bob into his lap. "Your whole body is overheating."

Bob twittered weakly and rested his head on Sunstreaker's leg. "I should probably take you to Ratchet."

Sunstreaker secured Bob into his arms before he slowly stood up, struggling slightly from the weight of his pet, "Oof! Bob you need to stop eating so many goodies."

Bob huffed and shifted a little in Sunny's hold until he was more comfortable.

The walk to the medbay was quiet since it was late in the recharge cycle. When Sunstreaker walked into Medbay he saw no one there so he walked in and set Bob gently on the berth closest to the Medbay's office door. He rubbed Bob's head and told him to stay before he went over to the closed office doors and knocked.

After waiting in silence for a few moments Sunstreaker opened the door and walked in to see Ratchet was slumped face down on the desk in recharge, hands still holding a stylis and datapad, showing that he had fallen into recharge while working.

Sunstreaker walked over to the desk and lightly shook the medic's shoulder, causing Ratchet to bolt up, "Sorry to wake you but something's wrong with Bob. I need you to look him over."

Ratchet stood up and stretched after setting the datapad and stylis down on the desk. "Fine. Where did you put him?" Ratchet said in a grumpy and sleepy tone.

"He's right outside the office, already on a berth." Sunstreaker said while leading Ratchet out of the office.

Once Bob saw the two bots enter the main part of Medbay, he stood up and started to chirp excitedly in greeting, even as he swayed on his weak legs.

Sunstreaker made a worried expression and went quickly to his side to try and get Bob to lay back down. Bob wouldn't until Ratchet came forward and rubbed his helm in greeting, "Hello Bob. Alright, lay back down boy." Bob finally settled down on the berth, well more like plopped down, since his legs gave out on him.

Ratchet noticed how hot Bob's helm was and felt around the rest of Bob's frame to find that Bob's whole frame was warmer than normal. He pulled out a scanner and scanned over Bob's frame, "Well it looks like your bug caught a bug. Bob has a small virus running through his systems." Ratchet opened up a part on Bob's neck and put in a chip before closing up the cover again, "That will help his systems get rid of it. The virus is nothing serious, so he should get better easily with some rest and energon."

Sunstreaker sighed in relief, "Thanks Ratchet. Can I take him back to my room?"

"Yah sure. Just make sure he rests, and if he gets worse then bring him back." Ratchet said as he started heading back to his office.

Sunstreaker picked Bob back up and headed back to their room.

When they got back Sunny set Bob on the floor near the berth and pet his helm when he started to warble tiredly up at him. "Okay, time for recharge. Go on Bob." Sunstreaker tried to push Bob into his spot under the berth, but he wouldn't move.

"Berth time Bob, go on boy." Bob flopped down further onto the floor with an unhappy whine when Sunstreaker continue to try and push him. Sunstreaker frowned in concern when his pet wouldn't move, "Come on Bob, I know you're tired. Why won't you go to your berth?"

Bob chirred up at Sunny with big pleading optics. Sunstreaker sighed, "Fine. You can recharge on my berth, but only for tonight."

He bent down, picked up Bob, and placed him on the berth before climbing on after him. Sunstreaker settled down on his side with his back against the wall to give Bob more room to lay on. Bob shuffled around before flopping down next to Sunny and resting his head on Sunny's arm.

Sunstreaker smiled and used his other arm to pet Bob's helm until they both fell into a much needed deep recharge, curled up next to each other.

Sunstreaker was woken up from recharge when something heavy jumped into his chestplates. He onlined his optics to see Bob's faceplates infront of his, "Goodmorning Bob." Sunstreaker grunted out as Bob continued to bounce on his chestplates.

Bob chirped in greeting when he saw and heard that his master was awake. He stopped bouncing and started to rub his helm against Sunny's faceplates.

Sunstreaker turned his head away and laughed, "I see that you're feeling better." Bob whistled in agreement. Sunstreaker petted Bob's helm before he draped his arm over his optics, "That's good. Now let me recharge some more before I go on shift."

Bob started to bounce again when he saw that his master wasn't awake and paying attention to him. "Oof! Okay, okay I'm up! Stop jumping on me!" Sunstreaker pushed Bob off his chest so he could sit up.

He looked down at his chest and let out a sigh of relief, "You're lucky my paint didn't get scratched.

Bob looked up at him with an innocent look making Sunny laugh, "Yah, Yah. You're such an innocent bug. Want to go for a walk?"

Bob perked up and bounced off the berth then quickly scuttled to the door. Sunstreaker chuckled, "I guess that means yes."

He pulled out Bob's leash from his subspace and went over to the door, "Sit."

Bob immediately sat down, but was still fidgeting around in excitement. Sunstreaker smiled and put the leash on Bob before opening the door, "Alright-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Bob jerked forward, pulling the leash from his hand and ran down the hall around the corner.

Sunstreaker winced when he heard a crash and cursing from around the corner Bob went. "Yup, he's back to normal." He thought before he began chasing after his pet.

"Bob! Get back here!"


End file.
